Der Gang hinter den Schleier
by Inanna1967
Summary: Severus Snape und Remus Lupin begeben sich auf die Suche nach Sirius Black und gehen ebenfalls durch den geheimnisvollen Schleier. Doch was sie auf der anderen Seite erwartet ist fernab dessen, was sie erwartet hätten! Slash und Lemon!
1. Default Chapter

Der Gang hinter den Schleier (von Inanna1967)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle wiedererkannten Personen gehören irgendwem anders – ich spiele nur ein bißchen mit ihnen und gebe ihnen das, was sie sonst nur selten bekommen!  
  
Rating: 17 aufwärts, teilweise Slash!  
  
Feedback an: Bettina-Moeve@gmx.de  
  
KAPITEL 1:  
  
Remus fiel es schwer, seine Nervosität zu verbergen, während Severus in seiner Robe nach dem richtigen Fläschchen Zaubertrank suchte, die ihnen die Tür zur Mysterienabteilung im Ministerium öffnen sollte. „Übe dich in Geduld, mein Freund", raunte der Dunkle dem Werwolf zu.  
  
Lupin atmete schwer, als Snape das passende Elixier fand und das Schloss der Tür, einem Nebeneingang zur Abteilung für Mysterien, wie Butter in der Sonne schmolz. „Ich bin in der Tat ungeduldig. Du weißt, worauf wir uns einlassen. Es könnte kein Zurück geben."  
  
„Es wird ein Zurück geben, da bin ich mir ganz sicher", entgegnete Severus mit seiner dunklen und machtvollen Stimme, „heute Abend ist Blue Moon und der Schleier wird sich in diese Welt hin öffnen und wir müssen nur noch wieder hindurch gehen."  
  
Remus unterdrückte das Zittern das ihn befallen hatte, seitdem sie in diesen frühen Morgenstunden in das Ministerium eingebrochen waren. Wie sehr er doch die Stärke seines Freundes bewunderte! Vieles hatte sich in der Tat geändert seit jener schicksalshaften Nacht, als Sirius durch den Schleier fiel. Severus und Remus waren die Freunde geworden, die sie schon immer hätten sein sollen aber wegen Sirius und James nicht geworden waren. Gefährten der Nacht waren sie, der Werwolf und der, der ein ebenso dunkles Geheimnis trug. Fast zärtlich schob der Dunkle den Werwolf durch die nun geöffnete Tür und entzündete eine Kerze, um den Raum, in dem sie nun standen zu erleuchten.  
  
Wie in einer Kathedrale hallten ihre Schritte durch die Dunkelheit und die beiden Männer blieben dicht beieinander. Zu Vieles war hier, das ihnen die Sinne betören und sie von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel abbringen konnte. „Zeige mir den Weg!", wies Severus seinen Freund an, der bereits einmal in diesen Hallen gewesen war und den Weg zum Raum mit dem Torbogen kannte. Remus nickte stumm und die wohltönende Stimme des anderen verhallte wie ihre Schritte in dieser unheimlichen Leere, die gleichzeitig so bedrückend eng war.  
  
Remus übernahm die Führung und sein Freund folgte ihm wachsam, jede Bewegung beobachtend und aufmerksam lauschend. Schließlich betraten sie den Saal, in dem der verwittert aussehende Steinbogen mit jenem geheimnisvollen Schleier stand, der so viel Kummer über Harry, Remus und letztendlich auch Severus gebracht hatte. Schmerz erfüllte seinen Blick, als der Werwolf auf den Bogen zuschritt. „Ob er noch am Leben ist?", fragte er und Severus, der sich die Steinsitze vor dem Bogen genauer betrachtet hatte, runzelte die Stirn. „Ich spüre nichts. Weder seinen Tod noch seinen Herzschlag. Aber das wird sich ändern, sobald wir hinter den Schleier gegangen sind."  
  
Entschlossen löschte der Dunkle die Kerze und trat auf den Bogen zu, doch Remus hielt ihn in Furcht zurück: „Ist es sicher oder werden wir ebenso enden wie er?"  
  
Severus blickte ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich würde allein gehen, nur um ihn für dich und Harry zurück zu holen, doch ich bin auf dich angewiesen. Ohne dich würde ich mich verirren wie Sirius es wohl tat." Remus schluckte und flüsterte nun ebenfalls: „Ich vertraue dir!" Der Dunkle verwahrte die Kerze in den Tiefen seiner Robe und gemeinsam traten beide Männer nun zum Schleier vor. „Ich rieche Verderbtheit und Sünde...", sagte Remus und zögerlich traten beide durch den Schleier.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dichter Nebel umwallte die Männer auf der anderen Seite und die schwüle Feuchtigkeit kroch ihnen in die Kleidung. Es war weder hell noch dunkel wie in der Dämmerung und einzelne seltsame Vögel gaben ihr Morgenkonzert. „Wo sind wir?", fragte der Werwolf und fasste den Meister der Zaubertränke am Ärmel, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. So dicht war der Nebel, daß sie kaum den Boden zu ihren Füßen erkennen konnten. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, jedoch ist es bisher weit friedlicher als ich es erwartet hatte.", antwortete der Dunkle mit einem Beben in der Stimme, daß Remus wohl wahrnahm.  
  
Die Minuten vergingen während sie langsam vorwärts drangen und es wurde zusehends heller und das Konzert der fremden Vögel wurde ihnen seltsam vertraut. Sie waren auf einem Pfad, der sie von dem Bogen, der auch hier zu erkennen war, hinweg führte. Und sie gingen ihn vorsichtig und abschätzend, so eng beieinander das der Eine das Pochen des Herzens des Anderen vernehmen konnte. Langsam stieg nun auch die Wärme an und als die ersten Strahlen einer fremdartigen Sonne begannen die Nebelschleier zu verdunsten stand beiden Männern der Schweiß auf der Stirn und sie öffneten Roben und Hemden.  
  
Der Nebel lichtete sich und der Dunkle und der Werwolf erkannten nun mehr von der wundersamen Umgebung in der sie wanderten. Der Pfad hatte sie aus einem Wald heraus geführt und brachte sie nun vorbei an blühenden Wiesen, plätschernden Bächen und mächtigen Bäumen, die vereinzelt Schatten spendeten. Doch die feuchte warme Luft war zu erdrückend, als daß der Schatten die beiden Männer hätte kühlen können. Sie zogen ihre Roben aus und trugen sie über den Armen, während sie fortschritten. In der Ferne der flirrenden und vom schweren Duft exotischer Pflanzen erfüllten Luft hatten sie ein helles Gebäude ausfindig gemacht, auf das sie nun der Pfad zuführte.  
  
„Ob er wohl dort ist?", fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll und Severus antwortete: „Wenn nicht, so können wir dort zumindest fragen."Er wollte lächeln, doch die Hitze hatte ihn so ermattet, daß ihm dieses nicht gelang. Quälend langsam kamen sie nur voran und großer Durst erfasste Remus. Als sie endlich das palastartige Gebäude erreichten, rannte er ungestüm vor um seinen Durst am Springbrunnen zu stillen, der im Hof plätscherte. Severus wollte ihn zurückhalten, doch dann beschleunigte auch er seinen Schritt und trat an den Brunnen, um mit dem Wasser der Schweiß von Gesicht und Hals zu waschen.  
  
„Ihr dürft Euch auch im Bade erfrischen und etwas Wein zu Euch nehmen!", ertönte hinter ihnen eine Frauenstimme und die beiden Männer springen sofort auf, denn mit dem Schreck fiel auch die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung von ihnen ab. Eine wohlgeformte und nur recht spärlich bekleidete blonde Schönheit schritt verführerisch lächelnd vom Eingang des Palastes auf sie zu und hielt erst direkt vor Severus: „Obwohl ich den Geruch eines Mannes sehr zu schätzen weiß..."Sanft schob sie ihre zarte und weiche Hand unter das aufgeknöpfte Hemd des Dunklen und presste ihren Körper nahe an den seinen, „Mein Name ist Venus und ich begrüße Euch in dem Haus der Götter!" Sacht reckte sie ihren Kopf vor und leckte spielerisch einen Schweißtropfen von der Brust des überraschten Meisters der Zaubertränke, wobei sie die rosige Knospe nicht unbeabsichtigt mit der heißen Zunge streifte.  
  
Severus versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, doch der filigran gearbeitete Springbrunnen war in seinem Wege und Venus folgte ihm lächelnd, wobei ihre Hände noch fordernder wurden. Remus fand als erster das Wort wieder von den Männern und stellte sich der Dame vor: „Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und dies ist mein Freund Severus Snape. Wir sind auf der Suche..." „...nach guter Gesellschaft, hoffe ich!", unterbrach ihn eine dunkelhaarige Frau, deren Haut wie Porzellan schimmerte und sich ihm von der Seite näherte. „Ich begrüße Euch ebenfalls, edle Herren! Ich bin Aphrodite und meine Schwester kennt Ihr ja bereits."  
  
Severus räusperte sich und ignorierte den wohligen Schauer, den die Berührungen der Venus in ihm auslösten: „Wir suchen einen Freund – Sirius Black. Er ist vor einiger Zeit durch den Schleier gefallen und nicht zurückgekehrt!"Sanft wehrte er die Berührungen der Dame ab, ebenso Remus, der sich nur ungern von Aphrodite trennte, die begonnen hatte, sein Hemd weiter zu öffnen. Es war die blonde Venus, die nun sprach: „Ja, wir kennen Euren Freund. Er ist bei uns Gast wie Ihr es auch seid, wenn Ihr es wünscht."Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und fasste Severus an der vor Erregung zitternden Hand und bedeutete ihm und dem Werwolf, ihr und ihrer Schwester in die Kühle des Marmorpalastes zu folgen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Erstaunt sahen sich die beiden Zauberer in der domartigen Eingangshalle des Palastes um und genossen die angenehmen Temperaturen im Inneren des Bauwerkes, das tatsächlich nur aus Marmor und Gold zu bestehen schien. In der Mitte der Halle fand sich ein weiterer filigran gearbeiteter Springbrunnen, umsäumt von exotischen Pflanzen, aus denen nun zwei makellose junge Männer hervortraten und die Gäste wohlgefällig beäugten. „Wir haben wieder Gäste – wie schön!", meinte jener freundlich, der sich als Eros vorstellte, sein Begleiter schwieg, lächelte aber freundlich und konnte seinen Blick kaum von Remus wenden. Eros stellte ihn als Apoll vor und strich sanft über die wohlgeformten Muskeln, die auf seinen unbedeckten Armen hervortraten und dem Schweigsamen etwas unglaublich männliches gaben.  
  
Obwohl Severus und Remus darauf bestanden, gleich ihren Freund Sirius zu sprechen, wurden sie zunächst in eine Gemach geführt, wo frische (und den warmen Temperaturen angepasste) Kleidung für sie bereitlag. In einem der Nebenräume plätscherte Wasser in ein Bad, das verlockend nach Amber und Moschus duftete. „Sie sind sehr freundlich, nicht wahr?", fragte Remus seinen Freund und zog die verschwitze Kleidung aus. Severus nickte: „Ja. ZU sehr sogar. Ich frage mich, was für Dinge hier geschehen und warum wir Sirius noch nicht sehen durften!"Beschämt wendete er seinen Blick vom splitternackten Remus ab, der mit der frischen Kleidung auf dem Arm zum Bad strebte. „Wir haben noch Zeit bis heute Abend und der Rückweg wird nicht länger als 2 Stunden dauern. Warum also nicht genießen, was uns geboten wird?"Remus stieg ins Badewasser und seufzte vernehmlich. „Komm auch rein, Severus! Das Wasser ist herrlich!"  
  
Severus war dies unangenehm, doch die verschwitzen Kleider klebten noch weit unangenehmer an ihm. Zögernd streifte er seine verstaubte Kleidung ab und ging mit der frischen auf dem Arm in das Bad, wo Remus lächelnd und mit geschlossenen Lidern in einer Wanne lag, die mehr einem runden Pool glich. Unsicher glitt er in das lauwarme Wasser und sträubte sich fast gegen das sofortig einsetzende Gefühl der Entspannung. Einige Minuten lagen beide Männer ruhig im Wasser mit geschlossenen Augen, als Severus plötzlich hoch schreckte – etwas war an seinem Bein entlang gestreift und es konnte nicht Remus unabsichtlich gewesen sein, da dieser fast 2 Meter entfernt am Beckenrand träumte. „So schreckhaft?", fragte eine exotisch anmutende Frau, die neben ihm aus dem Wassern auftauchte und ihre Hände über seinen nackten Körper gleiten ließ.  
  
„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Severus erschreckt und versuchte, die Frau von sich zu drängen.  
  
„Wir sorgen für Euer leibliches Wohl, meine Herren!", erklärte eine Rothaarige, die ein Tablett mit Wein und Früchten am Beckenrand abstellte, bevor sie sich die spärliche Kleidung ab streifte und ebenfalls ins Wasser stieg, wo Remus sie lächelnd an seiner Seite empfing. „Ich bin Isis", erklärte die Exotische und reichte Severus einen Becher Wein, „und dies ist Ischtar. Es ist uns eine Freude, Euch in diesem Haus begrüßen und zu Willen sein zu dürfen!"  
  
Zögerlich nahm der Meister der Zaubertränke den Becher entgegen und wich dem lüsternden Blick der Isis aus. Erst wollte er seinen Freund warnen, nicht zu trinken, doch dieser hatte bereits einen durstigen Schluck aus dem ihm gereichten Becher getan und schwärmte: „Trink, Severus! Der Wein ist köstlich!"Severus tat zuerst einen kleinen Schluck, doch als sich der Geschmack des honigsüßen Weines in seinem durstigen Mund ausbreitete trank er gierig: selten hatte er etwas derart köstliches geschmeckt! Als er den Becher bis auf den Grund geleert hatte, spürte er eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Körper aufsteigen, ebenso wie sein Geschlecht. Isis lächelte ihn verführerisch an und massierte seinen Liebesmuskel sanft weiter, wie sie es von Severus unbemerkt bereits seit seinem ersten Schluck tat.  
  
Er stellte Becher auf den Beckenrand und konnte sich eines Stöhnens nicht erwehren. Ein Blick zur Seite genügte um zu wissen, daß Remus eben solch eine Behandlung erfuhr, denn dessen Hände spielten mit den vollen Brüsten seiner Partnerin Ischtar, die glockenhell lachte. Severus tat es seinem Freund gleich und er berührte zunächst sanft, dann fester die Brüste der Isis, die sich gierig die Lippen leckte und weiter an seinem Gemächt herum spielte. Hart und steif war dieses mittlerweile geworden und pulsierte im Rhythmus seines Herzens. Welch Genuß durchfuhr ihn, als die Exotin sich auf ihn setzte und den zuckenden Liebesstab in ihre warme Mündung führte! Sanft kreisend bewegten sich ihre Hüften und der Dunkle stöhnte laut auf – zu lang schon war es her, daß er solche Berührung gespürt hatte. Gierig fasste er seine Gespielin an den Hüften und presste sie stärker auf die seinen, drang noch tiefer in sie ein.  
  
Völlig mit dem eigenen Akt beschäftigt, vergaß Severus die Anwesenheit von Remus und seiner Partnerin Ischtar, die den Werwolf ebenso genußvoll zuritt wie Isis ihn. Das Pochen in seinem Muskel der Wollust wurde immer stärker und unfähig, sich dagegen zu erwehren, ergoß er sich heiß die Liebeshöhle der exotischen Isis, die ihrerseits ebenso lustvoll stöhnte wie er es tat. Auch Remus und Ischtar beendeten ihren Akt mit wollüstigem Stöhnen und Zufriedenheit ließ die beiden Männer in einen Dämmerzustand fallen, aus dem sie einige Minuten später erwachten und feststellten, daß die beiden Frauen gegangen waren.  
  
A/N: Dies war noch lang nicht das Ende – ist Sirius wirklich in diesem Palast? Wird er gefangen gehalten oder bleibt er freiwillig? Warum sind dort alle so... freundlich? Bitte viele viele Reviews! 


	2. Kapitel 2

KAPITEL 2  
  
Stattdessen lag nun Sirius Black mit in dem großen Becken und grinste die beiden wissend an: „Wie ich vermute, wurdet ihr gerade willkommen geheißen. Ihr seht so entspannt aus!"Lasziv nahm er einen Schluck Wein und seufzte. „Was verschlug euch eigentlich hierher?"  
  
Remus antwortete schnell: „Dich zu suchen! Wir vermuteten, du wärest tot!" Sirius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Ganz im Gegenteil. Hier fühle ich mich das erste Mal wirklich lebendig!"Seine Augen blitzten auf und er lehnte sich vor, um Remus direkt ins Gesicht zu schauen: „Und ich habe viel nachzuholen, wie du weißt!"Remus senkte den Blick und nickte. „Ich habe dich vermisst. Und Harry ebenfalls."  
  
Erstaunt lehnte sich Sirius wieder zurück: „Harry... An den habe ich nun gar nicht mehr gedacht! Wie alt ist er denn nun auf der anderen Seite?"Auf die erstaunten Blicke des Werwolfs und des Zaubertrankmeisters fügte er noch hinzu: „Hier vergeht die anders, müßt ihr wissen. 3 Tage und Nächte hier sind nur ein Tag auf der anderen Seite."Er nahm noch einen Schluck Wein und seine feuchte Zunge leckte kurz einen Tropfen der blutroten Flüssigkeit von seinen Lippen, „Und man altert hier nicht, was zugegebenermaßen das zweitbeste ist."  
  
Severus räusperte sich und goß sich selbst noch etwas von dem köstlichen Wein ein: „Harry ist mittlerweile 17 und wird bald die Schule verlassen. Wir hofften, dich bis dahin zurückgebracht zu haben, damit er ein Heim bei dir hat!"Er tat einen großen Schluck und spürte wieder das Brennen in seinen Lenden, das er nur halbherzig zu unterdrücken suchte. Sirius lachte höhnisch: „Oh, sicher! Ausgerechnet du kümmerst dich um die Belange von meinem Patensohn!". Nun war es an Remus, die Situation zu entschärfen: „Es hat sich viel geändert, mein Freund! Severus hat seinen Hass überwunden und..."Doch Sirius unterbrach ihn: „Ich ahne, WAS sich geändert hat, mein wölfischer Freund!"Seine Blicke wanderten von Severus zu Remus hin und her, bevor er seinen Becher leerte und sich aus dem Bad erhob: „Bleibt ein wenig, schaut euch hier um und genießt die Gastfreundschaft dieser wahren Liebesgötter. Und Remus: du brauchst hier nicht zu fürchten, dich verwandeln zu müssen. Die Gesetze unserer Magie gelten hier nicht!"Nackt stieg er aus dem Becken und warf sich eine leichte Tunika über, wie sie auch Remus und Severus gegeben worden waren und verließ das Gemach eiligen Schrittes.  
  
Severus blickte ihm nach und gestand es sich nur ungern ein: der nackte, wohlgeformte Körper seines ehemaligen Feindes hatte ihn erregt. Das feine Netzwerk der Scham, aus dem die Männlichkeit so deutlich hervor stach hatte beim Anblick eine Erektion verursacht, die der Meister der Zaubertränke nur ungern unterdrückte. Remus regte sich an seiner Seite: „Ich werde mich etwas umsehen. Offensichtlich gefällt es Sirius hier und ich möchte wissen, warum!"Auch er stieg aus dem Becken und warf sich die frische Tunika über. „Zudem haben wir ja genug Zeit, wenn hier die Zeit anders vergeht als bei uns."Er lächelte seinem dunklen Freund zu: „3 Tage sind und schon einmal gewiss! Und bisher war man zu uns sehr freundlich, das mußt selbst du zugeben!"  
  
Severus blieb allein im Bad zurück und atmete tief ein. Es war wahr: 3 Tage konnten sie ungestört erforschen, was es mit dieser Welt auf sich hatte. Letztendlich stieg auch er aus dem Bad und verließ frisch gekleidet das Gemach. Nicht jedoch, ohne vorher noch einen Schluck des seltsamen Weines zu kosten, der ihm abermals die Sinne verwirrte und seine Gedanken auf sein Geschlecht lenkte, das erneut bereit zu sein schien für Dienste in Liebesdingen.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Remus war hinaus in den Garten des Palastes gegangen und betrachtete dort nun fasziniert die fremdartigen Blumen, die ihren schweren Duft verströmten und die seltsamen Büsche und Bäume, die kühlen Schatten spendeten. Das Gras unter seinen bloßen Füßen war weich und kühl wie Moos und es bereitete ihm immense Freude, so unbeschwert zu lustwandeln. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten schienen alle seine Befürchtungen zerstreut und er ließ sich im Schatten eines großen Baumes nieder und schloß die Augen, um dem Gesang der Vögel zu lauschen und die süße und wohlig warme Luft zu atmen.  
  
„Sieh an, da ist ja schon einer unserer neuen Gäste!", erklang eine freundliche Männerstimme und Remus setzte sich verwirrt auf. „Nicht doch, mein neuer Freund. Ich bin nur hier, um dich zu begrüßen."Ein Mann mit gebräunter Haut, die in der Sonne golden schimmerte und unbändigen dunklen Locken ließ sich neben dem Werwolf nieder und reichte ihm einen Becher Wein. „Dein Name lautet Remus, nicht wahr? Oh, welch klassischer Name!", redete er freundlich weiter und stieß mit dem verwirrten Zauberer an, „Mich nennt man Anteros und ich bin fasziniert von deiner blassen Haut! Wie zart du doch wirkst!"Remus trank einen Schluck des Weines und beruhigte sich wieder – sein Gesprächspartner wirkte wahrlich nicht gefährlich auf ihn, im Gegenteil. Er verspürte geradezu eine unbändige Lust, die vollen Lippen zu küssen, die rosig schimmerten und so zärtliche Worte sprachen.  
  
„Ischtar berichtete mir jedoch, daß du auch gar nicht sanft sein kannst, ja geradezu eine Härte aufweisen kannst, die ihresgleichen sucht...", flüsterte Anteros ihm zu und strich spielerisch über die Oberschenkel des Zauberers, wobei er sich nicht scheute, auch unter die Tunika zu geraten und sanft das eregierte Glied an seiner Wurzel zu streicheln. „Ich denke, sie hat mir nicht zu viel versprochen, denn was ich hier spüre erfreut mich zutiefst!", raunte er nun und seine Lippen suchten die von Remus, der sich in einem wohligen Schauer der Wollust befand und seinerseits dem Kuss entgegen strebte. Zärtlich trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und Remus öffnete sie nur zu bereitwillig, um der Zunge seines Gastgebers Einlass zu gewähren. Warm und feucht suchte sich der Muskel seinen Weg und spielte, bis der Werwolf genüßlich seufzte, und aktiver wurde.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen erforschte er den perfekten Körper des Liebesgottes und schob dessen Tunika hoch, um das feste Gesäß zu umfassen und zu streicheln. Anteros aber löste nun den Kuss und stieg so über Remus, daß beide das Geschlecht des anderen vor ihren gierigen Mündern hatten. Mit seiner Zunge um spielte er nun die Spitze des steifen Glieds des Werwolfs und fasste mit beiden Händen unter dessen Becken um es etwas empor zu heben. Der Zauberer ergab sich seufzend in die erfahrenen Hände seines Liebhabers und ließ nun seinerseits seine Zunge an dessen gehärteten Glied entlang fahren und ein Tropfen der Lust traf seine Brust, was ihn nur noch mehr erregte. In Ekstase versetzt suchte er den Weg zur Öffnung zwischen den wohlgeformten und festen Backen des Oberen und stieß heftig seine Zunge hinein und vernahm mit Wonne dessen überraschtes Stöhnen.  
  
Anteros öffnete nun seinen Mund und führte den Liebesstab unter sich ein, um rhythmisch an ihm zu saugen, bis sich der Samen des Werwolfs heiß in seinem Mund ergoß. Derart erregt floß nun auch seine Liebesgabe und Remus stöhnte noch einmal, als die warme Flut auf seine Brust traf. Der Liebesgott erhob sich von ihm und legte sich vertraulich an seine Seite, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen und zu streicheln, bis der Werwolf erschöpft einnickte.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Severus hatte sich Palast umgesehen und war auf eine Bibliothek gestoßen, die nun fast seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Ein riesiger Foliant hatte es ihm angetan, den er auf einem Tisch ausbreitete und sich darüber beugte, um die Zeichnungen genauer untersuchen zu können. Es waren erotische Szenen dargestellt, wie sie Severus noch nie gesehen hatte. Männer und Frauen waren dort in orgiastischen Verzückungen abgebildet, wobei das Geschlecht der Partner geradezu zufällig zu sein schien. Erstaunt beugte er sich noch tiefer um die Darstellung zweier Frauen im Reigen der Liebe zu betrachten, als er plötzlich hart auf den Tisch gedrückt wurde.  
  
„Nun habe ich dich!", rief sein Angreifer und beugte sich über den wehrlosen Meister der Zaubertränke. Es war Sirius und er atmete schwer, als er ihm ins Ohr raunte: „Ich weiß, was sich verändert hat bei euch, seit ich auf diese Seite ging! Du konntest es ja gar nicht abwarten, Remus allein für dich zu haben, nicht war?"  
  
Severus versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Zu stark war der Griff, den Sirius anwandte, doch er verteidigte sich mit Worten: „Du siehst das falsch! Remus wollte immer nur dich zurück! Niemals kam ich ihm so nahe, wie du es tatest!"Der Griff lockerte sich etwas, so daß er wieder leichter atmen konnte, aber es war immer noch unmöglich für ihn, sich zu befreien. „Was meinst du, wie ich die letzten 2 Jahre gelitten habe, wenn er mir von dir erzählte – ohne Aussicht, ihn von dir ablenken zu können! Und die Götter wissen: ich hätte es nur zu gern getan!" Stolz warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sofern das in dieser vorgebeugten Lage überhaupt möglich war. „Du hast recht: ich konnte es kaum erwarten, doch es kam nie dazu!"  
  
Nun lachte Sirius und seine Hände lösten nicht nur den harten Griff, sondern fuhren zärtlich über den Rücken des Vorgebeugten, während er jedoch weiterhin dessen Hüften mit den seinen gegen den Tisch drückten. „Ja, Remus ist eine treue Seele, nicht wahr? Dabei hätte er mit dir auch viel Spaß haben können."Mit einem Ruck riß er Severus Gewand hoch und dieser spürte nun deutlich das steife Glied seines Angreifers, das heiß seine Haut berührte. „Schade. Aber so etwas hatte ich befürchtet. Möchtest du wissen, warum er mich nicht vergessen konnte die Jahre über, möchtest du?"Severus atmete schwer und in seinen Lenden pochte es verlockend – auch er war erregt und er antwortete: „Nur zu gern, du Bastard!"  
  
„Wie du wünscht, denn fällig bist du schon länger, das weißt du!", raunte Sirius und befeuchtete 2 Finger seiner Rechten mit Speichel, ehe er einen Schritt zurücktrat und diese in die zuckende Öffnung einführte, die nun offen vor ihm war. Severus stöhnte und krallte sich an dem Buch fest, auf dem er halb lag und das Blut stieg weiter in seinem schwellenden Glied an. Erst wollte er protestieren, als Sirius sein Fingerspiel beendete und sich aus ihm zurück zog, doch dann wurde er von einer neuen Welle der Lust erfasst, als Sirius langsam mit seinem Liebesmuskel in ihn eindrang – immer tiefer und tiefer, bis das mächtige Glied gänzlich in ihm war. Er stöhnte laut auf und das Glied in ihm zuckte wie zur Antwort. „Er ist groß, nicht wahr? Schmerzt es?", fragte Sirius und stieß hart zu, was nur ein noch lauteres Stöhnen zur Folge hatte. „Ich fragte, ob es schmerzt!", zischte er und stieß mehrmals zu. „Nein! Fahre fort, bei allen Göttern!", schrie Severus und stöhnte lustvoll auf.  
  
Und so fuhr Sirius mit seiner rauen Art fort, bis sich beide gleichzeitig von ihrem Druck entluden. „Weißt du nun, warum er MICH zurück will?", fragte Sirius hämisch und zog sein erschlafftes Glied aus Severus, der stöhnend nickte. „Ja, ich weiß es. Und nun will ich das auch!", antwortete er und erhob sich zitternd. Zu Sirius gewandt fuhr er leise fort: „Ich will das auch.", und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu küssen, doch Sirius wandte sich ab. „Wir werden sehen.", entgegnete er und verließ die Bibliothek, um Severus allein zurück zu lassen.  
  
Severus brach zusammen, kaum daß er allein war und kauerte sich auf den Boden. Nie zuvor hatte er solch Wonne empfunden, die ihn gleichzeitig so beschämte. Seine Gelüste Remus gegenüber hatten ihn so oft beschämt und nun war er auf jene Art befriedigt worden, die er selbst noch vor einiger Zeit als unnatürlich empfunden hatte. Und er wollte mehr davon! Mehr von dieser rauen Liebe und mehr von Sirius!  
  
A/N: Da wären wir nun: Severus ist entjungfert und will mehr – ihr auch? *eg* 


	3. Kapitel 3

KAPITEL 3  
  
Schmerzend erhob Severus sich von dem kühlen Marmorboden und stützte sich schwer auf den Tisch auf, der eben noch vor Minuten sein Liebeslager gewesen war. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, schalt er sich selbst! Was ihn mit Remus verband war nur tiefe Freundschaft, kein Begehren! Und was Sirius gerade mit ihm getan hatte, würde er schnell wieder vergessen wollen!  
  
Beschämt verließ er die Bibliothek mit ihren literarischen Kostbarkeiten und suchte das Gemach auf, das ihm und Remus zugeteilt worden war. Erschöpft schloß er die große Doppeltür hinter sich und lehnte sich an das vergoldete Holz – er hätte nicht sagen können, was ihn in diesem Moment mehr schmerzte: seine Seele oder seine Hinterpforte, wo der Schmerz ihn doch noch so lustvoll berührte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß seine Kleidung als stummer Zeuge seiner Wollust befleckt worden war und er riss sich diese vom Leib und warf sie fort. Welch Schande!  
  
„Hmmmmmmmm, unser Gast scheint es eilig zu haben!", schnurrte eine bekannte Frauenstimme und Severus warf sich herum: auf dem riesigen Bett lagen die 2 Frauen, die ihn und Remus vor dem Palast empfangen hatten. Nackt wie die Sünde lagen sie da – Venus und Aphrodite – und räkelten sich lüstern auf den Seidenkissen. „Komm zu uns, dunkler Engel der Nacht!", gurrte Aphrodite und leckte sich über die vollen Lippen, „Beweise uns, welch Mann du bist!"  
  
Wie im Traume ging Severus hinüber zu der Lagerstatt und legte sich zwischen die lockenden Weiber, die ihn sofort mit Wein und Beeren fütterten, denn der Dunkle war nicht gerade in bester Stimmung. Nach einer Weile jedoch verblasste der Schmerz und die Scham und er spürte erneut Begehren in sich aufkeimen. Nicht zuletzt trug dazu das aufreizende Verhalten der beiden Sünderinnen bei, die sich nicht genierten sich gegenseitig zu streicheln und mit Liebkosungen zu versehen, wobei sich auch nicht vor Berührungen ihrer Scham zurückschreckten. Er seufzte und tastete nach der Brust der Venus, während sich Aphrodite lächelnd zu seinem Gemächt hinunter beugte und dieses sanft mit ihrer Zunge umspielte, bis es zur vollen Größe angeschwollen war.  
  
Venus begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, zwickte mit ihren perlengleichen Zähnen in seine Brustwarzen, die sich sofortig aufstellten und nach mehr verlangten. Wie Folter erschien Severus das Spiel der Zungen, das ihn fast rasend machte – und doch war er dankbar, sich kaum bewegen zu können unter dem Körpern der Sünde, deren Rosenduft ihn noch weiter betörte. Unversehens schwang sich Aphrodite über ihn und führte mit schnellem Griff seinen Schwengel in ihre feuchte Grotte der Lust ein, bis der gesamte Schaft in ihr war. Sanft kreisend hielt sie Severus in ihren Lenden fest und reizte ihn fast bis zur Ekstase, während Venus seine Hand in ihre Scham geführt hatte und er dort im weichen Flaum die feuchten Lippen der Lust streichelte und massierte.  
  
Kurz bevor der Meister der Tränke den Höhepunkt der Stimulation erreichte, glitt Aphrodite von ihm und legte sich mit geöffneten Schenkeln neben ihn. Venus beendete ebenfalls ihr Spiel mit seiner Brust und zog seine Hand aus ihrer Scham , um sich nun mit der Zunge in dem dunklen Flaum ihrer Schwester zu versenken. Rasend vor Verlangen setzte sich Severus auf und beobachtete das schamlose Spiel der beiden Frauen: Aphrodite krallte sich vor Lust in die Laken, während Venus vor ihr auf allen Vieren kniete. Wütend fasste er einen Entschluß und er kniete sich nun hinter Venus um ihr mit einem mächtigen Stoß sein steifes und vor Erregung zuckendes Glied einzuführen. Die Blonde ließ sich davon nicht beirren und bearbeitete weiter die empfindlichsten Stellen ihrer dunkelhaarigen Schwester, bis diese vor Lust schrie.  
  
Severus rammte seinen rotglühenden Schaft hart und immer schneller in Venus, bis auch diese vor Wonne laut stöhnte, doch er war noch nicht fertig mit ihr: grob hielt er ihre Hüften und presste sie an seine, bis auch er endlich dem Wahnsinn der Lust erlag und seine kochende Liebesgabe in sie ergoß. Dann erst ließ er von ihr ab und legte sich schwer atmend auf die Kissen. Die beiden Frauen lächelten verzückt und boten ihrem erschöpften Liebhaber erneut Wein und Früchte an, die dieser nur halbherzig annahm.  
  
Mit jedem Schluck des köstlichen Getränks spürte er jedoch seine Lebensgeister zurückkehren und die Sirenen begannen erneut ihr Spiel der Lust mit ihm zu treiben.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Remus Lupin erwachte, als die Sonne bereits anfing zu sinken unter jenem Baum, wo er mit Anteros gesündigt hatte. Lächelnd zog er seine Tunika glatt und trank den letzten Schluck Wein aus dem Becher, der neben ihm stand und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Palast. Eine Bewegung in den Büschen ließ ihn seinen Schritt anhalten und neugierig darauf zu gehen. „Psst!", erklang eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Gebüsch, „Komm her, mein Geliebter!"Es war Sirius, der ihn da lockte! Mit laut pochendem Herzen bewegte der Werwolf die Zweige beiseite und erstarrte: dort wartete Sirius auf ihn – auf einer vor neugierigen Blicken versteckten Lagerstatt aus Kissen und Decken – er war nackt und sein Glied rotglühend aufgerichtet. „Severus berichtete mir, du hättest mich vermisst – also komm und hol dir was du brauchst!", lachte Sirius und rieb sein mächtiges Geschlecht provozierend.  
  
Mit hochrotem Kopf bahnte sich Remus den Weg zu seinem Geliebten, den er jetzt fast 2 Jahre vermisst hatte und setzte sich zu ihm auf die seidenen Kissen. „Du hast mit Severus gesprochen? Habt ihr endlich Frieden geschlossen?", hauchte er hoffnungsvoll und versuchte die aufkommende Erregung angesichts des steifen und verlockenden Gemächts seines Gegenübers zu ignorieren. „So könnte man sagen.", entgegnete Sirius und lächelte lasziv, „Zumindest weiß er jetzt, womit er konkurriert..."Mit kräftigem Griff zog er Remus neben sich und küsste ihn in wilder Leidenschaft, die dieser nach anfänglichem Zögern erwiderte. Geschickt rollte sich der wesentlich stärkere über den zart gebauten Werwolf und entledigte ihn flugs seiner Kleidung.  
  
Remus stöhnte leise und ergab sich der rauen Behandlung seines Geliebten, die ihm schon oft so viel Wonne bereitet hatte. Brennend vor Begehren duldete er die Schmerzen, die Sirius ihm mit seinen Nägeln zufügte, als dieser seine haarlose Brust zerkratzte und fest in die rosigen Knospen biss. In orgiastischer Verzückung nahm er nun wahr, das Sirius sich neben ihn kniete und wortlos bedeute, daß er nun dessen Glied in seinen Mund nehmen sollte. Unterwürfig wie ein Lamm nahm er nun die ihm zugewiesene Stellung ein und öffnete seine bebenden Lippen, um das mächtige Geschlecht aufzunehmen. Doch Sirius reichte die augenscheinlich nicht, denn er presste den Kopf seines Geliebten fester in seinen Schoß, bis dieser den gesamten Schaft eingeführt hatte.  
  
Mit rauen, unbarmherzigen Bewegungen gab nun Sirius den Takt vor und heiß und salzig floß sein Saft in den lüsternden Mund des Devoten, dessen Erregung sich noch lang nicht so weit gesteigert hatte. Ebenso rau und plötzlich stieß der Befriedigte ihn nun von sich und griff nach seinen Kleidern. „Wir sehen uns beim Essen", schloß er kalt den Akt und verließ Remus, der beschämt und voll unbefriedigter Lust auf den Kissen lag.  
  
Der Werwolf lag einige Minuten in Erstarrung, ehe auch er seine Kleidung überstreifte und in fürchterlichen Gedanken versunken zum Palast ging. Wie konnte sich Sirius nur so verändert haben? Nichts war mehr übrig von ihrer Liebe, die sich so mühsam erst entwickelt hatte – reine Fleischeslust war es, die Sirius wohl getrieben hatte zu diesem Akt. Keinerlei Rücksicht hatte er aufgeboten für den sensiblen Remus, der doch so sehr nach Liebe hungerte. Severus war ihm sehr nah gekommen und er spürte dessen zärtliche Gefühle, doch nie wollte er dem nachgeben, solang noch ein Funken der Hoffnung in ihm war, Sirius wiederzufinden. Im Inneren verspürte er jetzt nur Schmerz und Leere, gepaart mit unbefriedigtem Verlangen.  
  
In der Eingangshalle traf er auf den Schönen, der ihnen als Apoll vorgestellt worden war. Dieser lächelte freundlich und kam auf ihn zu. Remus begrüßte ihn höflich und wollte sich nun der breiten Treppe zuwenden, um ins Gemach zu gehen, doch Apoll hielt ihn sanft am Arm fest und bedeute ihm stumm lächelnd, mit ihm zu gehen. Verwirrt folgte er und befand sich unversehens in einem kleinen Salon wieder, in dessen Mitte eine mit Samt und Brokat bezogene Liege befand. Der Schöne setzte sich und bedeute freundlich, daß Remus sich nun ebenfalls setzen sollte, was dieser auch tat.  
  
Apoll legte sanft seinen Arm um Remus und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn noch sanfter mit seinen seidig weichen Lippen zu liebkosen. Erstaunt und verwirrt, doch immer noch erregt von seiner Begegnung mit Sirius ließ er sich küssen und entkleiden, nur wenig später auf den Rücken gebettet auf der Liege zu ruhen. Der Schöne streifte nun auch seine Tunika ab und entblößte damit die mächtigen Muskeln, die seinen ganzen Körper zierten. Auch sein pochender Liebesmuskel schien nicht weniger respekteinflößend zu sein und umso erstaunter war der Werwolf, mit welcher Sanftheit dieser in seine Öffnung der Lust eingeführt wurde.  
  
Mit sanft kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Lenden vollzog der Stumme das, was Remus sich von Sirius erhofft hatte: ein Akt der Liebe und Lust, zärtlich und rücksichtsvoll ging er zu Werk, bewegte sanft das Becken des Werwolfs auf und ab, streichelte dessen Brust, spielte mit den feinen Härchen unterhalb des Nabels und stimulierte mit federgleichen Berührungen dessen Glied bis zur Ekstase. Stöhnend vor Lust ergoß sich Remus in wildem Pulsieren und Apoll ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Saft der Liebe mit der Zunge aufzunehmen. Auch er war höchst erregt, beendete den Akt jedoch mit Remus Erlösung, was dieser nicht kannte.  
  
Vorsichtig griff er dessen Liebesschaft und stimulierte diesen, bis auch der Stumme sein Gut von sich gab und leise stöhnte. Sanft streichelnd und küssend lagen sie nun noch eine Weile da, nicht bemerkend, daß sie beobachtet wurden in ihren zärtlichen Lustbezeugungen: Sirius war es, der sich in unermesslichen Selbstqualen als stiller Zeuge an der Tür aufhielt und litt. Jahrelang hatte er einen Weg nach Haus gesucht, heim zu Remus und Harry, doch nun lebte er hier in seinem Exil, das ihn mit Lustbarkeiten und dem süßen Nichtstun eine annehmbare Alternative bot. Er wollte nicht mehr zurück, nicht erneut alte Wunden aufreißen, für die er auf dieser Seite fast 6 Jahre gebraucht hatte, um sie heilen zu lassen.  
  
Leise schlich er davon, zurück in seine eigenen Gemächer und gestand es sich nur schwer ein: er liebte Remus noch immer und war voller Neid und Mißgunst auf Severus, der seinem ehemaligen Geliebten nun so nah stand. Und doch – auch Severus hatte sein Herz bewegt, mit seiner Gier nach mehr, seinem Versuch, ihn zu Küssen... Fast hätte Sirius ihm nachgegeben, doch wie auch mit Remus zwang er sich zu abweisendem Verhalten. Sollten sie ihn vergessen und hier lassen wollen, ihm war das nur recht. Hoffte er.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Severus lag schlummernd auf der Bettstatt, als ein wehmütiger Remus ihr Gemach betrat. Wie still und friedlich der Dunkle doch da, mit wirrem Haar anmutig in die Kissen gebettet. Von den Frauen war schon lang nichts mehr zu sehen und Remus legte sich zu ihm. Sanft umschlang er den nackten Körper mit seinen Armen und liebkoste ihn, bis Severus erwachte. „Wo warst du so lang?", fragte er und erwiderte das zärtliche Streicheln, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen und Remus biss sich, überwältigt von Liebe und Trauer auf die Lippen.  
  
„Dort, wo ich niemals allein hätte hingehen dürfen.", presste er hervor, „Sirius ist verloren, so scheint es!"  
  
Severus nickte: „Ja, diesen Eindruck gewann ich auch."Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er sich selbst seine Männlichkeit beweisen müssen mit den sündigen Schwestern, doch nun war es ihm nur natürlich, Remus seine Liebe zu zeigen. Und er war eifersüchtig auf Sirius. Doch wenn sein Geliebter nun von ihm nicht mehr besessen war...  
  
„Nun müssen wir noch 2 Tage bleiben.", bemerkte Remus und in seiner Stimme lag etwas flehendliches, das Severus ins Herz stach.  
  
In Gedanken versunken streichelten die beiden Männer sich und nickten schließlich eng umschlungen ein, während die fremde Sonne immer mehr gen Horizont sank.  
  
A/N: Was werden die 3 nun noch erleben? Wird Sirius weich und spricht seine wahren Gefühle aus oder nicht? Wie entwickeln sich die zarten Bande zwischen Severus und Remus?  
  
Noch sind 2 Tage und Nächte in diesem Sündenpfuhl zu überstehen – und was das beeinhaltet, ahnt ihr wohl schon!  
  
Danke für die lieben Reviews – ein bißchen abgekupfert bei der Odyssee habe ich wirklich, auch wenn es sich hier um die Götter höchstpersönlich handelt und nicht nur um eine Zauberin ;) 


	4. Kapitel 4

KAPITEL 4  
  
Ein Gong ertönte in der Abendstunde, als sich die Sonne endgültig hinter dem Horizont verbarg und weckte Severus und Remus, die immer noch aneinander geschmiegt auf der seidenen Bettstatt geschlummert hatten. „Was ist das?", schreckte Severus hoch, doch Remus berührte zärtlich seine sehnige Schulter und beruhigte ihn. „Wahrscheinlich das Zeichen zum Abendessen. Sirius erwähnte so etwas."Am Fußende des Bettes lag frische Kleidung für beide bereit und diesmal schämten sie sich nicht, sich vor einander aus- und umzukleiden.  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie ihr Gemach und folgten der Musik, die aus dem unteren Geschoß erklang – zarte Töne, dazu Lachen und das Klappern von Tellern sagten ihnen, daß Remus richtig vermutetet hatte: es war Zeit zum Abendessen. Neugierig und nicht wenig hungrig folgten sie den Geräuschen und betraten einen großen Saal, der zum Garten hin offen war und die angenehm laue Abendluft strömte herein und verband sich mit dem Geruch von Gebratenem, Wein und Früchten im Übermaß. 12 Frauen und Männer, darunter auch Sirius, saßen oder lagen auf weichen Kissen rund um eine Tafel, auf der die erlesensten Köstlichkeiten zum Verzehr angerichtet waren.  
  
Der Dunkle und der Werwolf wurden freudig begrüßt – einige von ihnen kannten sie ja schon – und an die Tafel gebeten. Sirius grinste die beiden Zauberer kalt an und fütterte Venus, die mit ihrem blonden Schopf auf seinem Schoß lag, mit Weintrauben. Mit Unbehagen setzten die beiden sich auf die Kissen und wurden bekamen volle Teller serviert mit Speisen, die es auf Hogwarts nie gegeben hätte. All ihre Bedenken verdrängend aßen und tranken sie sich satt und lauschten der Musik und den Stimmen der Nacht, die vom Garten her kamen.  
  
Das Gelage schien ewig zu dauern, doch man plauderte und lachte. So erfuhren Remus und Severus viel über diese Welt auf der anderen Seite. Eine Spiegelwelt sei sie, so etwas wie ein Sitz der Götter. Und dieses Haus auch nicht das Einzige, denn es gäbe noch mehr davon, nur wurden diese von anderen Gottheiten bewohnt. Und jeder Wanderer hinter den Schleier würde zuerst das Haus finden, das er sich am Meisten ersehnte. Und hier waren Liebe und Sinnengenuß zu haus.  
  
Severus fragte: „Aber wir können doch nicht die einzigen Gäste hier sein. Außer uns müssen doch noch mehr hinter dem Schleier Zuflucht gefunden haben!"Cupido lächelte: „Ja, es gibt noch mehr Gäste in dieser Welt. Sie sind in anderen Häusern oder auf Wanderschaft. Hier findet Ihr die Ewigkeit, meine beiden Engel der Nacht!", er goß den beiden noch Wein an und zwinkerte Sirius zu, „Aber die Gäste werden immer seltener. Wir wissen, daß in Eurer Welt der Zugang versteckt wurde und sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten nur noch Wenige zu uns verirren konnten. Sirius war der erste nach einer langen Zeit und wir freuen uns nicht weniger über Eure Ankunft."  
  
Nun waren die beiden etwas beruhigter und begannen, das Fest zu genießen. Trunken vom Wein erhob sich Remus Stunden später und ging hinaus in den Garten, um die laue Sommerluft tief einzuatmen. Ceres, eine Göttin mit wallendem braunen Haar folgte ihm und legte ihm ihren Arm um die Hüfte. „Was bewegt dich, mein Freund?", und Remus, der nicht bemerkt hatte, wie nachdenklich er wirken mußte, fühlte sich getroffen: „Sorgen, schöne Frau. Ich mache mir Sorgen."  
  
„Ist es wegen Sirius?", fragte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ja. Er wirkt so kalt.", antwortete Remus und spielte mit ihren Locken. „Er hat dich lang vermisst und nun bist du hier – mit deinem Freund, gerade als er begann sich hier ein Heim zu schaffen.", hauchte sie und öffnete ihr Gewand ein wenig. Ihre vollen und milchigweißen Brüste erstrahlten bar unter dem Sternenlicht und Remus begann sie zu streicheln. Sie seufzte und zog ihn weiter vom Palast weg, um in einer dunkleren und geschützteren Ecke ihr Gewand gleich ganz fallen zu lassen. Ihre Brüste erschauerten unter seinen zärtlichen Berührungen und stellten sich auf.  
  
Von Verlangen getrieben küßte Remus ihre Brüste, ihren zarten Hals und stieß letztendlich seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen. Ceres erwiderte den Kuß zärtlich und löste sein Gewand, um sein steifes Glied besser liebkosen zu können mit ihren Händen. Seufzend lehnte sich der Werwolf mit dem Rücken an eine Säule und genoß ihre zärtlichen Berührungen, als sie plötzlich vor ihn kniete und sein pochendes Geschlecht mit Lippen und Zunge so zärtlich berührte wie ein Schmetterling eine Blume. Welch lustvolles Spiel das doch wahr! Remus konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, doch er zog seinen Schaft aus ihrem zärtlichen Mund und zog sie auf die Füße. Mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit setzte er sie auf eine niedrige marmorne Mauer und kniete nun seinerseits vor ihr.  
  
Sanft öffnete er ihre Schenkel und suchte mit seinen Händen Einlass in ihre feuchte Mulde. Er schob ein wenig den weichen Flaum zurück und küßte ihre Lippen der Scham, spielte mit seiner Zunge und drang mit einem Finger in sie ein, daß sie vor Lust laut stöhnte. Sie krallte sich in sein Haar und zog seinen Kopf zurück und ihn in die Höhe. Mit gekonntem Griff führte sie seinen Liebesmuskel tief in sich ein und umklammerte seine Hüften mit ihren schlanken Beinen.  
  
Wohlig überrascht bewegte der Zauberer seine Lenden und Laute der Lust bestätigten ihn. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Brüste und sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken, während er sanft kreisend in ihr war. Fast war es den beiden, als sollte dieses niemals enden – Mann und Frau so innig in Zärtlichkeit vereint, doch das Ende kam allzu rasch. Er stöhnte laut, als er sich in sie ergoß und sie atmete schwer in ihrer Lust. Sein Glied erschlaffte, doch Ceres gab ihn nicht frei. Immer noch umschlang sie seine Hüften und streichelte nun seine Brust, küßte ihn und er tat es ihr gleich.  
  
Nicht lang und er spürte erneute Erregung in sich aufkeimen und als sein Muskel sich zuckend in ihr aufrichtete blickte sie ihn schelmisch an: „Ob dein Freund sich zu uns gesellen mag?" Remus hielt in der Bewegung inne und bemerkte erst jetzt Severus, der ihnen wohl gefolgt war. Dieser war nicht minder erregt als er, denn er hielt sein Glied in der Hand und streichelte darüber. Langsam näherte er sich den beiden und Ceres gab Remus frei. Severus kniete sich vor ihr nieder und tat es Remus nach, als er mit Küssen die Göttin erregte. Sie griff nach dem Geschlecht ihres ersten Liebhabers an diesem Abend und massierte es sanft, dann schob sie beide von sich. „Dort unten, im Bad!"Sie ging vor und die beiden zutiefst erregten Männer folgten ihr zu einem großen Becken, in das sie stieg und auf die sie wartete.  
  
Kaum im angenehm warmen Wasser wurde Severus von ihr umschlungen und sein pochender Schaft eingeführt. Remus näherte sich von hinten und drang ebenfalls ein. Sanft spürte er den Schaft von Severus in ihrer gemeinsamen Partnerin und seine Lust stieg ins Unermessliche. Mit sanften Bewegungen führte Ceres die vor Lust fast gelähmten Männer zum Punkt der Erlösung und ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie die heißen Gaben der Liebe in sich spürte. Erschöpft ließen sie von einander ab und hielten sich am Rand des Beckens fest.  
  
Remus war erschöpft und als der schöne Jüngling Eros ihnen Becher mit Wein brachte und diese am Rande des Beckens abstellte, bevor er ebenfalls unbekleidet ins Wasser stieg, trank er durstig und spürte die Erfrischung in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht. Auch Severus trank und erholte sich schnell, was Ceres zu nutzen wußte. Sanft spielte sie mit seinem Freudenspender und überließ Remus ganz den Liebkosungen von Eros. Dieser war bereits eifrig damit beschäftigt, das feste Hinterteil des Werwolfs zu streicheln und drang so unerwartet mit einem Finger in dessen Liebesöffnung ein, daß der tief Luft holte.  
  
„Was ist das für ein Wein?", fragte Remus und bestaunte seinen roten Schaft, der nun erneut bereit war für die Lust. „Es ist der Wein der Götter", flüsterte Eros und rieb sein steifes Geschlecht verführerisch an den Backen des der Lust fast völlig Erlegenen. Nur wenig bemerkte Remus von dem Weggang von Severus und seiner Geliebten, so sehr gab er sich den Berührungen hin, die ihn in immer höhere Sphären der Lust trieben.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Severus folgte Ceres in den Palast und wurde von ihr in einen Raum geführt, den er hier nicht vermutet hätte. Ein wenig vertraut kam es ihm vor, denn es war ein Kerker. Kein Kerker für Gefangene – nur für Gefangene der Lust. Die Göttin lachte ihm aufmunternd zu: „Ich weiß, was du willst!", und ergriff seine Hände, „Ich weiß es immer."Severus fühlte sich verlegen und doch freute er sich auf das, was er nun erwarten konnte. Ceres trat näher und flüsterte: „Der Schmerz in dir ist so groß, daß du ihn wirklich spüren willst. Denn nur das bereitet dir noch Freude."  
  
Mit sicherem Griff legte sie seine sehnigen Hände in Eisen und zurrte die Kette fest, so daß seine Arme hoch gerissen wurden. Er war nun ihr Gefangener und sie umschritt ihn mit wollüstigem Lächeln.  
  
„Woher nimmst du solches Wissen?", fragte Severus, der sich im Innersten gegen diese Folter zu wehren versuchte – zu viel Schmerz hatte er schon ertragen müssen, glaubte er, als daß er ihn nun auch noch zum Genuß benötigte. Und doch fühlte er Begehren, nicht Ceres gegenüber, sondern dem Schmerz. „Ich weiß es, weil ich dich erkannt habe!", flüsterte die Schöne in sein Ohr und streichelte seinen bloßen Körper mit den Spitzen ihrer Fingernägel. Fordernd küsste sie ihn, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Du erträgst eher Schmerz und Erniedrigung als deine Wünsche auszusprechen."Severus sog scharf die Luft ein, als sich ihre Krallen in sein Fleisch bohrten. „Also muß dies die Erfüllung für dich sein, nicht die Erfüllung deiner Wünsche.", schloß die Göttin und riss blutige Kratzer in sein weißes Fleisch.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!", rief der Zauberer trotzig und wütend aus, doch seine Erregung war nicht zu verbergen. „Woher willst du wissen, was ich wirklich wünsche? Viele äußern nie ihre Gedanken und dennoch würden sie nie..."  
  
„Nie was?", fragte sie mit rauer Stimme und griff nach einem Tuch auf dem nahen Tisch aus schwarzem Holz. „Sich nie der Pein freiwillig ausliefern? Überprüfe deine Wünsche und Gefühle, mein Zauberer!"Mit schneller Bewegung verband sie seine Augen so daß er nicht mehr sehen konnte, wie Ceres ihn umkreiste. „Warum wohl hast du dich ihnen ausgeliefert, den beiden alten Männern? War es nicht, um den Qualen deiner Jugend auf immer näher zu sein?"  
  
Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als die plötzlich so grausame Göttin ihn mit einem schmalen Stock auf die Beine schlug. „Hör auf damit!", schrie er, doch sie lachte nur kalt und entgegnete: „Nein, denn das ist es, was du wirklich suchst! Nicht Zärtlichkeit verbindest du mit Liebe, sondern Qualen und Pein!"Erneut schlug sie zu und Severus biss sich auf die Lippen, um ihr nicht das Vergnügen zu bereiten zu schreien. Dann spürte er ihre Hände wieder sanft über seinen Körper gleiten und sie flüsterte: „Denn Zärtlichkeit hättest du schon längst finden können! Dein Freund liebt dich so wie du ihn und doch seid ihr nicht fähig dazu!"  
  
Severus schluckte: wenn das wahr sein sollte, daß Remus ihn ebenso begehrte wie er ihn, dann... „Er sucht Liebe und Nähe und fand immer nur Schmerz – du suchst den Schmerz und hoffst, es könnte zärtlich sein. Ihr Menschen seid so klein und verletzlich, so unfähig, euch selbst und andere zu verstehen, daß es kein Wunder ist, daß wir gingen!"Wieder schlug sie zu und der Knall des Stockes, der auf bloßes Fleisch traf hallte im Kerker wieder, doch Severus schwieg. „Wir stehen für die Ewigkeit und die Liebe in all ihren Formen, doch ihr Menschen würdigtet uns nicht für das, was wir euch geben konnten – nur für das, was ihr bereit waret, als Liebe anzuerkennen.", fauchte sie und griff fest an sein Geschlecht, „Kummer, Schmerz, Verzicht und Qual gehören ebenso zur Liebe wie Nähe, Geborgenheit und Genuß. Sirius begreift das langsam und das werdet ihr auch, früher oder später!"  
  
A/N: Entschuldigt, daß ihr so lang auf Fortsetzung warten mußtet, neben Familienfeiern hatte ich auch beruflich viel Stress, aber da ich nächste Woche Urlaub habe, könnt ihr davon ausgehen, daß das nächste Kapitel wieder schneller folgt! 


End file.
